


Sunflowers

by adadshi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adadshi/pseuds/adadshi
Summary: Love blossoms when Shiro takes shelter from the rain in Adam's flower shop.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 23





	Sunflowers

Adam’s parents own a flower shop and he has a summer job there. It’s a little shop filled to the brim with plants so there’s not a lot of room to move, but Adam loves interacting with all the interesting customers.

One day there will be a wedding attendee, the next there will be a funeral attendee, and sometimes there are people looking to gift bouquet of roses to their lovers. That always makes Adam smile. Knowing that his flowers can blossom love is a wonderful thought.

One rainy day, Adam hears the tinkling of the door’s bell and looks up to find a very soggy but very handsome boy. He’s immediately intrigued and finds his confused expression so endearing.

The boy introduces himself as Takashi Shirogane and asks to hide in the shop until the rain goes off. Adam’s parents aren’t around so what’s the harm? He nods and says, “Alright, just don’t knock anything over” while eyeing his broad shoulders.

Just as things return to silence, Takashi tells him that he’s just moved here.

“I moved here from Japan. I’m going to Garrison high school when summer’s over, do you go there?”

“I do, yes.”

“Great, I’ve already made a new friend! You’re stuck with me now.”

Adam doesn’t think he minds.

They talk about school and the stars and the scrawny little twelve-year-old who lives across from Takashi’s house and how he’s already adopted him, before finding themselves on the subjects of flowers.

“Do you have a favourite flower, Adam?”

“Sunflowers.”

“Do you sell sunflower seeds?”

They do. Adam sells Takashi a pack and secretly lowers the price by ten cents. Takashi puts the seeds in his pocket and listens intently to the instructions on how to grow them.

Adam finds himself growing sad when they can no longer hear the battering of rain on the roof. For once he wishes that it would never stop raining, just so he could spend more time with Takashi. At least he’ll see him at school next month.

Before Takashi leaves, he turns to Adam and smiles anxiously. He says, “Hey... could I have your number? So I can text you pictures of the sunflowers? And maybe send you normal texts, too?” Adam grins and nods. There’s nothing he’d like more.

A few weeks and one hundred texts later, long after their first meeting, Takashi surprises Adam at the flower shop. He’s holding four sunflowers, tied together with a silver ribbon. “For me?” Adam’s never been gifted flowers, much less his favourite kind. “For you.”

Adam checks that his parents aren’t around before he kisses Takashi. It’s small and shy but there’s no better place to share a kiss than surrounded by roses and peonies and violets. It’s a beautiful setting, Adam thinks, but not as beautiful as the boy who grew him sunflowers.

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually a twitter thread I posted in 2019! took me ages to get round to posting it here lol.
> 
> please check out my other adashi fics!


End file.
